


They were angels

by Marleenam



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleenam/pseuds/Marleenam
Summary: Happy birthday my dear friend Bucky ♥️
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Happy Birthday moveslikebucky!





	They were angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).




End file.
